


Just like looking in a mirror

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: But I've been meaning to write this for a long time, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Ignore Infinity War, Ignore the AoS S5 finale, It's kinda silly, No Plot/Plotless, There is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Deke meeting Star-Lord (and Groot). There is no real plot here.Written for @aosficnet2‘sMarvellous Maychallenge (and because I think those two meeting would be hilarious).





	Just like looking in a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.  
> Banner by me.

“Whoa!” Deke stared wide-eyed at the masked figure floating from the sky to the ground, propelled by some kind of rocket-shoes. The person landed with a light bounce in their knees, the dust from the battle that had raged until only moments ago when Thanos and his army had been defeated slowly settling.

He took a step in Deke’s direction, although Deke wasn’t sure if the figure could even see him. He reached for his shoulder, brushing away ashes clinging to his leather jacket.

Deke inhaled a shaky breath, a sudden burst of energy rushing through him. He pointed at the masked figure with both index fingers, his hands trembling with excitement. “That was so cool!” he exclaimed. “I used to have a gravity puck. I mean, isn’t that just the coolest? Floating? Flying? I mean… I mean.”

“What?” a muffled male voice could be heard.

“And the helmet!” Deke continued, paying the question no heed. “I had a helmet just like that. I mean, very similar at least. Help you breathe in space? Am I right? So awesome.”

The man came to a stop in front of Deke, tapping a spot behind his ear. Deke’s eyes widened in disbelief when the helmet dissolved, retreating into a small device attached or implanted in the stranger’s head.

“Okay. Okay. So maybe not quite so similar. Because mine was an actual helmet-helmet and not—” Deke gesture wildly in front of the stranger’s face. “This is so cool. I mean where did it go? Who designed that? Did you make that? My grandpa would love to—”

“Who the hell are you?” the man asked Deke, his forehead wrinkled.

Deke gestured at himself. “Oh. Deke. Deke Shaw.”

“Huh,” the other mumbled. “Star-Lord,” he finally said, with a slight bob of his head.

Deke nodded vigorously. “Star-Lord. So cool. I should have given myself a cool name like that. You know, I have a leather jacket too. Seriously. It’s like looking in a mirror. Are we related?”

“Was your father a planet?” Star-Lord asked drily.

“Planet? No, but my grandparents are my age, so… that’s also weird, I guess,” Deke replied, slightly befuddled.

“Hmm,” Star-Lord mumbled, eyeing Deke up and down.

Deke puffed out his chest, waving his hand side-to-side. “So, are you one of the Avengers?”

Star-Lord grimaced almost in disgust. “I’m one of the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“Guardians of the Galaxy,” Deke repeated in awe. “That sounds so much cooler. So… where’s the rest of your team?”

Star-Lord swirled his index finger in the air in a circular motion. “In case you missed it. We just saved Earth and that’s a lot of ground to cover so—” He shrugged. “—we’re a bit scattered right now. I’m sure they’ll meet me here.”

Deke nodded in understanding. “Right, right, yeah, of course. Thanks for the whole saving the planet thing by the way.” He pressed his fingers to his chest. “You know I helped save the Earth once too. Played a vital part actually. Put myself out there. Risked my life. No biggie.”

Star-Lord looked side-to-side in confusion. “Why am I still talking to you?”

“I’m the only one here?” Deke offered as an explanation.

“Right,” Star-Lord muttered.

“Hey, you know, if you feel like celebrating saving the world and all—” Deke gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. “I got some Zima at my place. Just around the corner actually. If the building survived the attack and all. We could hang out while we wait for your friends. I don’t mind.”

“What’s Zima?” Star-Lord asked, his brow furrowed.

“Oh, man! You’re gonna love it,” Deke exclaimed excitedly.

Star-Lord shrugged. “Alright. Why not?”

“Awesome. Just this w—” Deke began when another voice interrupted him.

“I am Groot!”

Deke turned around, his eyes doubling in size at the sight of a talking, walking tree making its way through the rubble and strutting straight towards Star-Lord.

“Groot! Glad you’re okay, buddy,” Star-Lord exclaimed happily, rushing past Deke and towards the tree.

“You have a talking tree?” Deke almost yelled, unable to hide his excitement. “I love trees. Can I hug him?”

Star-Lord looked back at him in confusion. “Hug him?”

“It’s a tree and he’s so… he’s so… He talks and walks and… he’s amazing and—”

“I am Groot,” the tree said, extending a branch in Deke’s direction but pulling it back when Deke tried to touch it.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Star-Lord said, seemingly talking to the tree. “He just really seems to be into trees.”

Deke pulled his lips into a wide, pleading smile, his eyes expectantly wandering between Star-Lord and the tree.

“I am Groot,” the tree told Star-Lord, and something about his tone seemed confused.

Star-Lord lifted his shoulders. “I don’t know. Just, you know, maybe you don’t have to hug him. Maybe just a high-five?”

The tree swayed slightly, slumping his shoulders. “I am Groot.”

One of his arm-branches reached forward, coming to a halt in front of Deke, who felt giddy like a kid on Christmas morning as he high-fived the tree (forgetting how he once scolded his grandpa for using such an uncool gesture).

“So,” Deke muttered, filled with nervous excitement. “You both want to come back to my place then? I have enough Zima for everyone. Can the tree drink?”

“I am Groot?”

“I don’t know what Zima is either, buddy, but he’s making a pretty big deal out of it,” Star-Lord explained to his friend.

The tree shrugged. “I am Groot. I am Groot.”

“He says let’s go,” Star-Lord translated. “And that you should stop calling him tree. He’s Groot.”

“Groot. Awesome. Star-Lord. Awesome.” Deke bobbed his head in confirmation. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

“Lemons?” Star-Lord took another sip from his Zima. “You don’t woo a girl with lemons, Deke!”

"I am Groot!" Groot shook his head in agreeing disbelief.

“How else would you do it?” Deke asked in utter bewilderment.

“Music, man!” Star-Lord fanned his arms out to the side. “Sam Cook! Elvin Bishop! The greatest! You play the sweetest songs ever written and you ask them to dance.”

“Dance?”

Star-Lord bobbed his head. “Yeah.”

He raised his index finger in the air, before reaching for his pocket, pulling out a rectangular device and sliding it across the table towards Deke. “This is a Zune! It can hold 300 songs! It’s the greatest invention ever made.”

A little snort escaped Deke as he picked up the device to inspect it up close. “Three hundred songs?”

He put the Zune back on the table, triumphantly reaching for his back pocket and pulling out the phone his grandfather had built for him. “Man do I have news for you!”


End file.
